


Premières leçons

by malurette



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-27 13:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: deux mini fics sur Shaina et des apprentissages nécessaires ;1ère vignette : Le masque qu'elle devra porter toute sa vie.2ème : ...et ce qu'il cachera.





	1. face à son maître - Apprentissage

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pas une amitié particulière](https://archiveofourown.org/works/661321) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petite Shaina fraîchement arrivé au Sanctuaire, face à son nouveau maître d’entraînement, apprend la fierté… et l’humilité.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La première leçon  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Saint Seiya  
>  **Personnages :** Shaina, un OC  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kurumada Masami, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « De toute façon, il ne la verra jamais. »  
>  d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (20 – 30 juin ’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : pré series  
>  **Avertissement :** traitement abusif  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Il ne la verra jamais pleurer, se jure Shaina en crachant mentalement sur celui qu’on lui demande d’appeler désormais _maître_. Un maître qui sonne plus comme le possesseur d’une esclave que comme le tuteur d’une élève.

Mais elle n’a pas peur. La première leçon, comprend-elle sans un mot, est la fierté : elle ne baissera pas les yeux, elle ne baissera pas la tête, son sang coulera sans doute mais pas ses larmes, et elle ne s’enfuira pas !

Elle tient bon. On la félicite. Puis on lui tend un masque et on l’informe que la première leçon sera l’humilité…


	2. versus Seiya - Elle le haïssait si fort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pour venger son honneur !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Elle le haïssait si fort qu’on aurait pu croire…  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette">  
>  **Base :** Saint Seiya  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Shaina (/Seiya ?)  
>  **Genre :** tension  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kurumada Masami, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompts :** « Tomber définitivement dans la délinquance… plus question. »  
> puis « Cependant, l’angoisse était là, présente, comme le froid sur sa peau quand elle se souvenait de la voix de Victor à ses oreilles, de ses doigts sur sa peau, du frisson qui venait, toujours, même quand elle le haïssait. » d’après Chonaku55  
> sur un (14 – 30 novembre ’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : début du manga  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 2 x 100

Plus question de se laisser encore battre par un simple Bronze Saint, et un débutant en prime, jure Shaina. La prochaine fois, elle aura sa Cloth, elle sera sur ses gardes, et elle a son honneur à venger. Elle le déchiquettera menu.

Elle a toujours été sérieuse à propos de son entraînement mais maintenant elle s’y adonne avec une ardeur renouvelée. Elle deviendra plus forte encore. Elle inventera de nouvelles techniques. Rien que pour le faire souffrir comme il l’a fait souffrir, et le tuer ensuite.  
Tant pis si ça ressemble dangereusement à utiliser ses pouvoirs pour des raisons personnelles…

*

Elle le haïssait de toutes ses forces, ce sale petit métèque.  
Seiya avait mutilé son champion et les avaient tous deux privés de la gloire qui auraient dû leur revenir naturellement. Puis il l’avait elle-même vaincue, démasquée, humiliée. Il avait eu le culot de commenter son visage nu !

Mais elle se vengerait. Elle le retrouverait et le taillerait en pièces. Toutes ses pensées se focalisaient sur cet objectif, la détournant même de sa loyauté envers le Sanctuaire. Seiya, seulement Seiya, retrouver Seiya, tuer Seiya et laver cet affront.

Elle le haïssait si fort qu’on aurait pu croire qu’elle l’aimait.


End file.
